Cleril
(This is about the Clay and Peril ship! Enjoy! I work hard! NOTE: Everything that happens in this fan-fic did not actually happen in the books.) Chapter 1: Love Clay and Peril soared through the sky together, happy. "Clay, can we please land?" Peril asked. "Sure." Clay replied. The two dragons touched down on a patch of grass in the open, though there was no wind. "Yes, Peril? Did you need to tell me something?" Clay asked gently. "Uhh... Yeah, actually, I do." She stammered. Clay waited, waiting for Peril to speak. "I love you, Clay." Peril blurted. Clay looked stunned but replied back, "I love you too, Peril." Peril swelled with happiness. "You really do?" She asked. "Absolutely." He replied, smiling warmly. They smiled at each other for what seemed like a long time. "Let's head back to Jade Mountain Academy." Clay finally said. "Sure." Peril replied cheerfully. They soared through the sky once more. After a while, Jade Mountain came into view. "Here we are." Clay said, landing. "Yup." Peril replied. "Nice talk today, by the way." Clay said, grinning. Peril smiled right back and said "Yeah. Nice talk." Then they turned and left each other. Chapter 2: Cleril The next day. Clay and Peril bumped into each other. "Oh. Oops, sorry Clay. I didn't see you!" Peril said. "It's fine. No big deal." Clay said, rubbing his head. "Are you sure?" Peril asked, concerned. "Yeah, and, um, I needed to ask you: would you like to come with me for a flight?" Clay stammered. Peril immediately brightened. "Sure, sounds fun!" Peril exclaimed. Clay brightened too. "Cool, Peril, let's go!" Peril nodded and together they walked outside, and away from the dark caves. Peril lifted off first, quickly followed by Clay. Peril relaxed and glided, closing her eyes. Then she felt someone watching her. Peril opened her eyes and saw Clay staring at her. He quickly looked away, embarrassed. Peril was in a teasing mood all of a sudden. "Are you staring at me?" Peril teased. "No." Clay mumbled, then blinked up at her guiltily. "Alright, fine, I was." "Yes! I KNEW IT!" Peril cheered into the sky. Clay and Peril both smiled at each other again. "So, what you wanna talk about?" Peril asked. "I dunno." Clay replied. Peril came up with something in mind. "How about we hunt, and have fun.. and all that stuff!" Clay nodded. "Alright." He agreed. "But," He said suddenly. "Promise me one thing... You won't set anyone on fire." Peril and Clay both laughed and laughed. They found a lake and started splashing each other, and after that they hunted, and then they had a loooooong flight, talking to one another and telling each other how they felt. That was a good day for those two love birds. Chapter 3: A Big Step After The Events Of Book 10... Clay and Peril were soaring through the sky. They had had a great day so far. (Editing The Rest) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)